


Scar Tissue

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Blood!play verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>companion piece to my previous fic, Blood and Trust. The same warnings apply - blood!play, knife!play and blood addiction, but comes with an extra warning of the use of the '69 position. Title taken from a Red Hot Chili Peppers song of the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

Dean settled down upon the mattress beneath him, assembling his limbs so that he could gain more comfort from the softness beneath him. He sighed in relief, feeling full from the blood he'd just licked from Castiel's chest. He could feel the power of Castiel's angelic essence fizzing away through the blood he'd ingested, spreading its way through his own body and making him feel warm. He thought again of Sam, how he'd become addicted to demon blood all that time ago and he thought again that he was no better than his brother.

He rubbed at his distended belly, waiting for the full feeling to disappear and thought again of how at least angel blood was clean, pure and nothing like Ruby's blood at all. He smiled when he felt pressure from Castiel's body settle into his side, warmth baking from the angel's chosen vessel as Castiel laid a kiss upon Dean's cheek. The hunter sighed and wrapped a contented arm around Castiel's waist and felt the angel settle still further into his body, slender hand resting upon Dean's chest.

Castiel's lips pushed out into a plush pout as he skimmed fingertips down across Dean's chest and down towards his abdomen, long fingers manipulating Dean's abdomen, slightly thicker now because of the blood Dean kept consuming, The angel leant down and pressed a kiss to Dean's thicker middle, soft lips lingering against the hunter's skin. Dean exhaled contentedly as Castiel pressed yet another kiss to his abdomen, tongue dipping down to lick at his navel sensuously.

Dean's grip tightened around Castiel's shoulders, hands rough against unmarked skin muscles flowing smoothly as Castiel moved up Dean's body, hands caressing every inch of the hunter's skin as he went. His fingers caught the ridge of one of Dean's hipbones, skimming down over the raised surface, dipping down almost to his cock. Dean's hips arched up from the bed before he could reach him and Castiel's hand fell away as he watched his lover, eyes wide, liquidly tender, lips parted into a plush pout again.

Dean's body relaxed against the bed and he caught Castiel staring, saw the adoration clear in the angel's expression. Dean grinned crookedly at him, hunger apparent in his smile, his eyes, his very expression, before he reached out to touch Castiel's chest. He remembered carving his name into Castiel's chest scant moments before, drawing forth blood to pool against pale skin, to be lapped up like the finest of wines. Where there had been welts, cuts, and the quickly healing scar tissue soon after, there now was nothing at all. There was no memory in Castiel's skin to ever tell that Dean had been there. His skin was as unmarked and as flawless as ever.

"How come you don't scar? I mean Jimmy, not you personally," Dean said, fingers still playing across Castiel's borrowed chest ad making the angel shudder beneath his attentions.

"I am an angel,. Dean. I can heal myself," Castiel replied, with a faint smile.

"Can you choose not to scar if you want?" Dean asked, curiously.

"If I wish, yes," Castiel replied, head tilting to the side as he watched Dean curiously. "Why?"

"If I wrote my name on you again, would you leave it?" Dean asked, befor3e turning away with some embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that's just gross to even suggest that."

"Why is it?" Castiel asked, expression one of innocence as he turned Dean's face back to his again.

"Well, purposefully scarring you on purpose," Dean said, with a grimace. "That's kinda sick right?"

"No, I don't think that it is," Castiel replied, gently. "It is no different to marking yourself with a tattoo after all. Besides, I scarred you with my brand."

He laid his hand over the handprint scar burned forevermore into Dean's shoulder and the hunter shuddered beneath the weight of his palm, his fingers resting against his skin.

"You're right," Dean gasped out, tremors working through his body as he reacted to the feel of Castiel's hand bearing down on him.

The angel blood fizzling through his system reacted still further., blazing through his stomach and his veins, setting him alight and he cried out, body arching from the bed once more, dick hard and curling up towards his abdomen. He felt the slick press of Castiel's knife being pressed into his hand once again and he grasped it eagerly, as though it were his last lifeline and perhaps, to him at that moment, it was. He opened his eyes, turned to face Castiel beside him, who was smiling benignly at him, eyes warm and tender as he stared at him. The light from the lamp behind them framed his head in a soft light, lending the angel a halo like appearance and Dean gaped in awe. If he needed another sign that Castiel was an angel, then this was another.

He leant in, pressed fervent lips against Castiel's pliant ones, before he leant away and pressed the tip of the knife blade to Castiel's chest. He started carving his name into the angel's flesh, sketching his name in small print over Castiel's heart, attempting to make the cuts as neat as he possibly could. Castiel's eyes half closed, mouth hanging agape and small sounds of arousal falling from his lips as Dean finished cutting into his flesh. Dean leant in and kissed him when it was finished and felt the hard press of Castiel's erection against his thigh along with the wet feel of his blood seeping over his chest.

Castiel cradled Dean's body in his arms as the hunter leant down and started lapping at his blood hungrily, tongue working at the red thickness until all traces of it were gone. Left behind in perfect indentations on Castiel's skin, was Dean's own name, right above his heart. Dean passed a hand over it, pleased with his handiwork, that let everyone know just who Castiel belonged to.

He looked up when Castiel shifted on the bed, reversing his position until his head was between Dean's legs, his own erection mere inches from Dean's face. Dean whimpered at the first feel of Castiel's warm wet mouth wrapping around his dick and his hips started moving in time as Castiel sucked his cock gently.

Castiel tapped Dean's side urgently, urging him to do the same and Dean leant forward, needing no second bidding. He wrapped his lips around Castiel's hard shaft, bolstered by the blood fizzing in his system and he started bobbing between Castiel's legs, inhaling the thick scent of arousal and Castiel himself as he did so.

They lay upon the bed together, sucking each other's dicks, arousal heightening between them, energy passed and acknowledged between them. Finally, Castiel was rewarded by the salty wash of Dean's cum flooding his mouth and he swallowed, taking as much of his lover's seed as he could, accepting it as a gift. He leant away, hips still moving in time with Dean's bobbing head, until Dean finally managed to wring Castiel's climax from his body, tongue flickering over every hard inch of Castiel's shaft as he milked every last drop of Castiel's seed from his slowly softening member.

Castiel righted himself, a smug look of satisfaction curling the corners of his mouth as he stared tenderly at his lover. Dean looked blissed out and happy, his green eyes misty and halfway to still being aroused, belly filled with cum and blood. Castiel leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's mouth before he held him close, cradling him until the hunter fell into blood-crazed, sated sleep ...


End file.
